Ibanez Wiki:Q
About Ibanez Wiki What is Ibanez Wiki? Ibanez Wiki is a wiki-based online encyclopedia about Ibanez electric guitars, a brand owned by Japanese musical instrument company Hoshino Gakki. Ibanez Wiki's ultimate goal is to cover all things related to Ibanez electric guitars, in a way that it is interesting for both Ibanez enthusiasts and newcomers. Ibanez Wiki was previously known as Ibanez Guitar Wiki. On December 16, 2010, the name was changed to Ibanez Wiki. A side project related to Ibanez Wiki is Ibanez Answers, a (mostly defunct) wiki-based questions and answers site. Who is Ibanez Wiki? Ibanez Wiki is not owned or maintained by Ibanez. Instead, it is a "community-driven" website; composed and edited for and by Ibanez enthusiasts. The wiki is hosted by Wikia, a free wiki hosting service operated by Wikia, Inc. To keep in touch with the community other than through the wiki itself, Ibanez Wiki has a Facebook group that all are welcome to join. Additionally, Ibanez Wiki is often linked to from other subject-related "social media services", including some of the biggest Ibanez/guitar forums, by editors and readers alike. Why are there advertisements on Ibanez Wiki? Ibanez Wiki is hosted by Wikia, a free wiki hosting service operated by Wikia, Inc. who are also responsible for the advertisements on this wiki. To keep the services free for users and visitors Wikia receives all profit from the advertisements on Ibanez Wiki. All advertisements are visible for unregistered users. Logged-in users only see the advert on the main page. Why is Ibanez Wiki only for solid body electric guitars? See here. Why is GUITAR MODEL NAME not on Ibanez Wiki? Although more and more guitar models are added on a weekly basis, Ibanez Wiki is far from complete. If you think a really important/interesting/awesome model is missing and should be added today rather than next week, you can add it yourself or request it! Is all information correct on Ibanez Wiki? Obviously, the goal is to get all information correct on Ibanez Wiki, but unfortunately this is not always the case. Mistakes are made and sometimes true sources are "brief". The good thing about Ibanez Wiki being a wiki is that everyone can ! Why am I directed to LyricWiki.org on some pages? Ibanez Wiki currently does not offer extended information on artists. To offer further reading, we will direct you to our Wikia colleagues of LyricWiki.org. They do not only offer lyrics, but also a lot of useful artist information and links to other relevant pages. Be sure to visit them regularly! Why does Ibanez Wiki look this way? Possible answer A: It is designed this way. Possible answer B: You are using Internet Explorer. Ibanez Wiki tends to look better in Firefox or Safari. About editing How can I learn editing a wiki? The Project Portal would be a good starting point. It has a list of useful links to more editing tips and tricks. Off course, don't be afraid to try out your editing skills on any of the content pages, but if you really need some practice, try out the Sandbox. How do I create a guitar model page? For reference you can always check other recently added/edited guitar model pages (check recent changes ). More instructions can be found in the Project guide.